Witches Unleashed
by PrettiWitchiMegChanChi
Summary: I'm not giving a summary this time, minna-san. You'll just have to read for yourselves. Don't hurt me, please!
1. Prologue

We see the vastness of space and the peacefulness of Earth... Until a huge space fleet comes into view! The camera moves in on our villain, Alexander T. Oyajiide, who is laughing his head off. An alarm goes off, interrupting the wizard.

"Hmm?" Oyajiide looks out to find one of his ship destroyed by a silver figure.

It turns out to be the Queen of the Witch World, wearing a silver Heart Seeker uniform. **(See me for Heart Seeker uniform design.)**

"Fire all!!!" Oyajiide yelled. His robots went out and started attacking the Queen. Jou-Sama reacted with her super speed, taking out the robots and anything else in her way.

"Why you little..." Oyajiide growled. He moved in on the Queen. The wizard was fast, but she was faster.

"Bite on this, Queenie." Oyajiide used a robotic claw to grab the Queen. Jou-Sama wasn't fast enough to dodge it.

Jou-Sama looked at Oyajiide and chuckled. The Seven Seals of Anime spun around her. The hands on Oyajiide's robot encased her, but they were blown up to reveal the Queen in her super witch form. Her body glew bright silver and brilliant angel wings sprouted from her back.

"Time to go!" Oyajiide knew this was time to run. He headed to another part of his space fleet.

"He always wants to do it the hard way." Jou-Sama said. She followed after him, destroying anything and everything in her path.

Oyajiide crash landed in his other base. Jou-Sama burst her way in.

"J-Jou-Sama!" Oyajiide exclaimed. "I-I'm sorry! Really! I'll turn over a new leaf!" He begged. "I'll change! Just give me a chance."

"Well, this is new." Jou-Sama smirked. "Showing remorse, Oyajiide? Now, if you'd just play nice, I wouldn't have to break your precious toys."

"Psych!" Oyajiide had played the Queen for a sucker! It was a trap! He used his staff to activate a machine of some kind.

Jou-Sama looked around, trying to figure out what the heck was happening. She tried to get away, but she was trapped by energy rings the machine generated. Jou-Sama struggled to break free, but she couldn't.

Oyajiide typed some coordinates in his computer. With the press of a button, the wizard began sucking away the energy of the Seven Anime Seals from Jou-Sama, ultimately pulling them out of her body, causing the Queen to revert back to normal. Jou-Sama screamed in pain.

Oyajiide did a sinister chuckle and then gave out the command. **"FIRE!"**

His machine sent out an energy beam to the Earth. That beam cracked the Earth, causing it to spilt into seven pieces. As the planet was spilting, a dark entity emerged from the core, it's energy spreading out to the planet.

The Seven Anime Seals dropped to the ground uselessly, and they were completely drained.

Jou-Sama, however, was beginning to undergo a terrible transformation. Her long hair turned black as darkness, but with silver streaks. Her nails became sharp, like claws, her muscles grew, giving her power and strength, and her teeth evolved into fangs. And now, the Were-Witch was unleashed.

"Yes! It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts foretold!" Oyajiide said, feeling triumphant. "The entity that was deep within the planet's core has awakened! Now I just need to harness that power. My glorious kingdom will finally be realized!"

"You've... Really done it this time, Oyajiide." Jou-Sama said. Her voice had become rough and harsh as well.

"Jou-Sama, that's a good look for you. Quite festive." Oyajiide said. "But now, if you'll excuse me, I have some plans to put into motion." The purple-haired wizard then took his leave, but not before opening a window in his base, sending the Queen and the Seven Anime Seals flying to the Earth, which is now in pieces. And the rest of the dark entity's energy slowly disperses over the globe as the screen fades to black.

And now, Ladies and Gentlemen, fellow authors and authoresses, loyal readers, an amazing adventure is about to unfold.

Ojamajo Doremi!

Witches Unleashed!

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**(I know this first chapter isn't much, demo ne, I'm gonna try my best with this one! Which reminds me, I really need to start playing Sonic again. Darn my stupid school and all my stingy teachers for givin' me so much freakin' homework! But really now, I just get so frustrated sometimes when I'm playing my video games, when that happens I know it's time to give up. BTW: Many thanks to S.P.D. Gold Ranger-San for inspiring me. Arigato gozaimasu, Nick-San! Oh, and also, I OWN NOTHING!!!! You hear me?! NOTHING!!!)**


	2. Apotos Day Stage

Apotos Day Stage: 

Jou-Sama was last seen hurtling towards the Earth. In a last-ditch effort, the Queen used the final bit of power in the Anime Seals to generate a shield around herself. Jou-Sama had fallen unconscious for a moment, but woke up when her shield flickered away.

In cartoon fashion, Jou-Sama stopped falling for a split second.

"EH?!"

Then she crash-landed near a windmill.

"Wh-What's going on?!" Jou-Sama said. She pulled her head out of the ground and brushed the dirt off of her dress.

Judging by her location, Jou-Sama figured she was near the city of Apotos. Majorin had taken her there on a research trip a few years ago. Jou-Sama looked around and spotted a young girl, who was knocked out.

She had long dark brown hair, which was adorned with tropical flowers. Her skin was a tan color and she was wearing a floral style tank top, light blue shorts, orange sandals, and seashell bracelets.

"Oh my goodness!" Jou-Sama exclaimed. She ran over to the girl. "Daijoubu?" She gently shook the girl.

"N-no... I can't... Eat another bite." The girl said sleepily.

Jou-Sama sighed, "Yokata, you're all right."

The girl's eyes fluttered as she woke up.

"Are you okay?" Jou-Sama asked.

The girl squealed and hid behind a nearby rock. "Please please oh please don't eat me! I don't taste very good!"

"You aren't hurt? Nothing broken, I assume?"

"Y-yes. I'm f-f-fine." The girl stuttered. "Th-thanks for asking, Miss Scary Lady."

"N-nani?" Jou-Sama looked at herself. Whoa! She did look sort of scary. "Oyajiide... What have you done to me?"

"W-well... Who are you anyway?" The girl asked.

"I am the Queen of the Witch World." Jou-Sama said, striking a small pose. "Majo Kai no Jou. And… You are?"

"Uhh... Umm... " Suddenly, the girl started freaking out. "What is my name?! I can't remember!"

"Do you mean to tell me you can't remember who you are?" Jou-Sama asked, surprised.

"I remember something falling from the sky, then everything went white." The girl explained. "And I can't remember past that."

"Oh dear, did I fall on her?" Jou-Sama said to herself.

"Ohh, what should I do? Where do I go from here?" The girl started pacing. "Mmm, I'm hungry."

"Calm down now, my dear." Jou-Sama said. "I'm pretty sure if we head to the city, someone may recognize you."

"Okay, then. That sounds like a plan."

As the two began to head off for the city, Jou-Sama looked over at the horizon. The sun was rising. It had been a long time since the Queen had seen a beautiful sunrise. The moment the warmth and light of the sun touched the Queen, she transformed from a were-witch to her normal form.

"Wow! That's interesting." The girl said.

"Hmm, strange." Jou-Sama said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they had reached the city of Apotos, Jou-Sama now held the drained Anime Seals in her hand.

"So, why would this Oyajiide guy split the planet and drain your powers?" The girl asked.

"He's definitely up to something." Jou-Sama said. "Oyajiide's become so unpredictable these days."

"And this is what you really look like?"

"Yes. This is the real me." Jou-Sama smiled. "What do you think?"

The girl wasn'r paying attention. She was over at an ice cream stand.

"Mmm, oishii!" The girl squealed with delight.

"Ch-chotto matte! What about your memories?" Jou-Sama yelled out to her.

"Here ya go, sweetie. The Chocolate Chip Supreme Sundae Cone is the pride of the city." The vendor said. "Oh the world can crack into a million pieces, but folks'll still line up for a taste. I guarentee you're gonna love it or your money back!"

"I haven't even tried it, but I love it already!" The girl said.

Jou-Sama sighed and sweatdropped.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two continued walking through the city as they ate their ice cream.

"What're we gonna do now?" The girl asked.

"First, we should ask some people if they know you." Jou-Sama said. "Someone is bound to recognize you."

"I... Guess so."

"Daijoubu. I'm going to help you get your memory back, Shamaya-Chan."

The girl stopped for a minute. "Shamaya?" She questioned.

"I've got to call you something, right?" Jou-Sama chuckled. "Besides, my friend has had a fondness for that name."

"O-kay! I'm Shamaya!" The girl, now Shamaya, was happy with the name.

But getting back Shamaya's memory was easier said than done. No one in Apotos recognized her.

"Do we recognize this girl?" Someone said in a questioning tone. "Sorry, no."

"Everyone here is still shaken up from the tremors this morning." Someone else said.

"This is bad." Shamaya said. "Nobody here knows who I am."

"I'm not going to give up. Somebody here must know who you really are." Jou-Sama said.

"If you say so." Shamaya sighed.

Suddenly, the Queen sensed something. Call it her sixth sense. "Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"Shamaya-Chan, do you think you can keep up with me?" Jou-Sama asked.

"I think I can. Why?"

Jou-Sama gave a knowing smile. She got into a position.

"Here we... ..."

3... 2... 1...

"GO!!!!!" The Queen took off like a rocket!

"Oi! Wait for me!" Shamaya ran off after her.

Jou-Sama sped through the city streets, giving the citizens quite a surprise. And also surprisingly, Shamaya could keep up a good pace.

"How is it you can run so fast and not even break a sweat?!" Shamaya yelled.

"I have some... Very unique friends." Jou-Sama winked.

"Well, you must have friends in really high places!"

Speeding through alleyways and rushing in the streets, nothing appeared to be wrong, but at one point, Shamaya took one peek behind her.

"Jou-Sama! There's something heading towards us!" Shamaya yelled.

Jou-Sama quickly looked behind. It was a robot, with what appeared to be two giant buzz saws for hands! Most likely one of Oyajiide's leftovers or a failed design left to terrorize the city.

"Well, well," The Queen smirked, "Looks like I get to have a little fun."

The robot thrusted it's hands on the road and tried to saw the heroines into pieces! Jou-Sama used the Quick Step move to dodge. Shamaya quickly picked up on this.

"I can't keep this up for long!" Jou-Sama yelled to Shamaya. "I have to strike back soon!"

As soon as she said that, the robot flipped over to the other end of the road.

"Now it's right in front of us!" Shamaya yelled.

"Excellent." Jou-Sama said. She summoned her Royale Keyblade, then jumped up in mid-dash. Jou-Sama targeted the robot's weak point and let loose her deadliest attack.

"_Queen... ... ... Starburst!" _She sliced the robot in half, causing it to blow up. Jou-Sama flipped around in the air a bit before landing neatly on the ground.

On the sidelines, a panel of judges gave out their scores.

The first judge, your host Meg-Chan, held up a card that said 10.

The second judge, Sonic the Hedgehog, also held up a card that said 10.

And the last judge, Maddie the Pikachu, held up a card that said zero.

"A zero?" Meg-Chan asked. "Really, Madison?"

"I'm not the one writing the story." Maddie remarked.

"Remind me again why we put up with her?" Sonic said. Meg-Chan sweatdropped.

But back to Jou-Sama-------

"I stuck my dismount." Jou-Sama flashed a peace sign to the audience.

"Sugoi, Jou-Sama!" Shamaya said. "You kicked that robot's butt!"

"Uhh... Thanks, I think."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**(Okay, remember what I said about not owning anything? I DO own Shamaya. I DO own Maddie and myself (Who made a brief appearance as the judges). The bit with the judges was very random, and I wanted to put it in there. Oh, and I also own another one of my OCs, Majo Rosalita, who will come into play later. Otherwise, I own nothing! Another BTW: The Royale Keyblade is the weapon I designed for the Queen. Finally, Ojamajo Doremi and Sonic belong to their respective creators and to all who license them in their countries. Whoo! That's a mouthful! Read, review, no flames, please.)**


	3. Apotos Night Stage

Apotos Night Stage:

"Mou! I can't believe no one knows who I am." Shamaya said, feeling defeated.

"We'll just have to figure out something else." Jou-Sama said.

Off in the distance, the sun was setting. Once the sun was below the horizon and out of sight, Jou-Sama groaned as she was over-taken by a shadowy aura. She had transformed into Were-Witch again.

"Whoa! Miss Scary Lady's back." Shamaya said.

"So when the sun goes down, I transform into... this?" Jou-Sama's voice was rough sounding again.

Then, they heard some crying. It was coming from the ice cream vendor from this morning.

"Why are you crying, mister?" Shamaya asked.

"Ohh, it's hopeless!" The vendor sobbed. "We're all doomed!"

"Nani yo?" Jou-Sama was confused at this. She could clearly see small purple whisps floating above the vendor's head.

"It's okay, mister. Everything'll be fine!" Shamaya said. "Uhh... Uhh- Ice cream! Yeah, that'll help! Why don't you fix up another one of those chip things?"

"What good is ice cream at a time like this?" The vendor knocked over one of the cones.

"Careful!" Jou-Sama exclaimed and grabbed the cone. Her arm had stretched like a rubber band.

"Jou-Sama! Look at your arm!" Shamaya exclaimed.

"Ara, ara. Could be useful." Jou-Sama said. She stretched her arm again and placed the cone back on the stand.

"There's definitely something weird going on." Shamaya said. "That guy was so happy this morning. What do you think happened to him?"

The streets were practically deserted at night.

"There's gotta be some kind of clue somewhere." Shamaya looked around.

"Oyajiide released something when he split the planet." Jou-Sama wondered. "What did he mean by "The entity within the core of the planet"?"

"Well, I don't know anything you don't know." Shamaya put her hands behind her head. "And I don't know a lot right now."

"If anyone would know, it would be Majorin. Demo ne, I have no idea where she is now." Jou-Sama shook her head. Unnoticed behind her, creatures, known only as Nightmares, emerged from the shadows.

"Eh?" Shamaya looked at these creatures.

The Queen was still in her reverie, when one Nightmare prepared a sneak attack.

"Jou-Sama look out!" Shamaya exclaimed.

"Nani?" Jou-Sama quickly turned around. Before the Nightmares could hit her, Jou-Sama punched them with one shot, instantly knocking out the creatures. But more began to appear in their place.

"_Petal Beam!" _Sparkling leaves and bubbles came out of Shamaya's hands. They swirled around the Nightmares, and destroyed them. Jou-Sama stared at Shamaya in amazement.

"For the record, I had no idea I could do that." Shamaya said.

"I've heard that certain things can trigger memories." Jou-Sama said. "Perhaps your memories may come back on their own."

"Maybe you're right."

"**KYAH!!!!" **They heard a scream from somewhere.

"Shamaya-Chan follow me!" Jou-Sama ran off on the direction of the scream.

"Will you wait up?!"

* * *

Meanwhile, we find Majorin and Baba surrounded by a hoard of Nightmare creatures.

"E-easy there now, fellows." Baba said. "Can't we talk about this?"

"Something tells me they are not open to negotiations." Majorin said. She stood her ground as she pulled out her Sorceress' Staff. **(The Weapon I designed for Majorin!) **

"Someone help us!" Baba did the only thing she could do: Hide.

Majorin sighed, "If you want something done right, you have got to do it yourself." She whipped her staff around and held it high above her head.

"_Thundaria!" _A blast of lightening came out.

But Majorin's Thundaria attack barely made a dent.

"Etto... Then again..." Majorin jumped out of the way and hid with Baba.

"Now what, genius?" Baba said with a sarcastic tone.

"I do not know..." The red-violet witch said.

Then enter Jou-Sama and Shamaya.

"Jou-Sama, let's teach them a lesson." Shamaya got into a battle stance.

"Let's do this." Jou-Sama cracked her knuckles.

A fight broke out between the heroines and the Nightmares.

"Is _that_... Who I think it is?" Baba looked at Majorin.

"I... I'm not sure." Majorin said.

Jou-Sama, as Were-Witch, could not summon her Royale Keyblade. She was forced to rely on her new physical attacks, as well as Shamaya's floral and water based magics.

"_Flower Storm!" _Sparkling flowers and raindrops flew out of Shamaya's hands.

Jou-Sama punched out the Nightmares, knocking them out with a single hit.

When the fight was over, the Nightmares turned back into shadows and red energy appeared from them. The red energy swirled around Jou-Sama, until she absorbed it.

"I think... We got ... Them all." Shamaya panted.

"Daijoubu? Majorin, Baba?" Jou-Sama turned to her friends.

"Jou-Sama? Is that really you?" Majorin asked.

"My God, what happened to you?" Baba stared at her.

"Courtesy of Oyajiide. Another convoluted scheme of his to take over the world." The Queen explained. "He drained the Anime Seals, split the planet, and turned me into ... This."

"Ney ney, you guys want some chocolate?" Shamaya asked, pulling a candy bar out of nowhere.

"Uhh... Arigato gozaimasu." Majorin said.

"I'd be happier if you had some cola." Baba said.

"Sorry. No cola." Shamaya shrugged her shoulders.

"This is my new friend, Shamaya. She lost her memory after I fell from Oyajiide's base. I'm helping her out, since it was mostly my fault." Jou-Sama said.

"Hajimemashite, Shamaya-San." Majorin and Shamaya shook hands.

"I don't know if Shamaya is my real name, but that's what Jou-Sama calls me." Shamaya said.

"She knows how much I like the name." Majorin said.

Jou-Sama blushed slightly. "A-a-a-anou ne... What are you and Baba doing here, Majorin?" She asked.

"Majo Rosalita-San sent us here to investigate the tremors from this morning." Baba said.

"Rosalita Obaa-San thought there would be something to help further her research." Majorin said.

"Where is Majo Rosalita-San now?" Jou-Sama asked.

"She's got a lab over in Spagonia."

"Spagonia? That's a whole continent away. It would be an easy jog for me if the planet weren't in shambles." Jou-Sama said.

"No worries, Your Majesty." Majorin smiled. "You remember the Majo Tornado Mark 1 Hazuki-Chan and I fixed up, right?"

"Who could forget? I can always count on you, Majorin."

"We're ready for take off!"

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**(Ya-Ta! New chapter! Now remember, I own nothing, except Shamaya and Majo Rosalita (Who shows up in the next chapter). Otherwise Ojamajo Doremi and Sonic belong to their respective creators and anyone who licenses them in their country! Read, review, no flames unless you like seeing me unhappy.)**


	4. Mazuri

Mazuri:

Later in Spagonia, Majo Rosalita's lab...

"Rosalita-San was kidnapped?!" Everyone was shocked.

"It all just happened so fast." Rosalita's fairy, Tali, said.

"No doubt this is the work of Oyajiide." Jou-Sama said.

"Why would he kidnap my grandmother?" Majorin asked.

"If that Oyajiide guy's captured Rosalita-San, she must be starving!" Shamaya said. "I'd be dead by now if I were hungry for that long!"

"Anou ne... I'm pretty sure Oyajiide's feeding her." Majorin said, sweatdropping.

"Yes. He's stupid, but he's not cruel." Baba said.

"Still... Why?" Majorin said.

"More importantly, where would Oyajiide keep her?" Jou-Sama asked.

"My head hurts with all these questions!" Shamaya said, with dizzy marks in her eyes.

"Calm down, Shamaya-Chan." Jou-Sama placed a hand on Shamaya's shoulder. "We can figure this out."

"Right!"

"I'm still confused." Majorin said. "What could Oyajiide possibly want my grandmother for?"

"Majorin, look at this!" Baba said.

"Nani nani?"

"The computer's picking up some strange readings in Mazuri." Tali said, pointing at a computer screen.

"Mazuri?" Shamaya looked at the screen.

"Perhaps we should investigate." Jou-Sama said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moments later in Mazuri...

The night-soaked village was completely deserted as the Majo Tornado landed.

"I don't like the looks of this." Majorin said.

"Mou... It's kinda spooky!" Shamaya said, shaking a little.

"The computer readings are getting stronger." Majorin held up her mini P.C. "It's coming from over this way." She pointed out.

"Be careful. If Oyajiide is here, get ready to fight." Jou-Sama warned, leading the way.

"We have to fight?" Baba asked, with a sweatdrop and a nervous voice.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

The quartet discovered Oyajiide had a secret base in Mazuri. Jou-Sama punched open a door with her Were-Witch strength. In a cell above the center of the floor, was an older witch that looked similar to Majorin, but her hair looked a bit fluffier and her clothes looked like Majo Monroe's (Motto! Ojamajo Doremi). She is Majorin's grandmother, Majo Rosalita.

"Obaa-San! Can you hear me?!" Majorin called out. "Obaa-San!"

"I don't think she hears you." Shamaya said.

Majorin floated to the cell on her broomstick and Baba followed.

"Rosalita-San!" Baba said.

"Obaa-San! Daijoubu ka?" Majorin asked.

"Ah, Rin-Chan, I'm glad you and Baba are here." Rosalita said. "The service here is appalling!"

"Eh?"

"And these sandwiches leave a lot to be desired."

"Huh?" Majorin went.

"The bread should be no more than three-quarters of an inch thick." Rosalita said. "A teaspoon of mayonnaise on each slice would be good enough, and the cucumbers should be fresh, mind you, and sliced ever-so thinly."

"Obaa-San... We're here to rescue you." Majorin pressed a button on the control panel of Rosalita's cell.

"Rescue? Oh yes! Lovely, Rin-Chan." Rosalita's cell lowered to the ground and opened up. The elder witch stepped out of her prison. "It's about time someone told the chef here how to make a proper sandwich."

"You can file a complaint later, Obaa-San." Majorin said.

"Would you like some chocolate, Obaa-Chan?" Shamaya pulled out a candy bar.

"Why thank you, my dear. Some chocolate would be just fine." Rosalita said.

"Where does Shamaya-San get those chocolate bars?" Baba said to Jou-Sama.

"I'd rather not know." The Queen said.

"Saa Minna-San, if you all could accompany me back to my lab..." Rosalita said.

"Right. Let's not stick around."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Rosalita's lab...

Rosalita had served tea and some... 'proper' cucumber sandwiches to the heroines.

"Rosalita-San, can you tell us what's going on?" Jou-Sama asked.

"I believe I know what's going on, Your Majesty. Oyajiide splitting the planet, draining the Anime Seals, your becoming Were-Witch and possibly, Shamaya's memory loss, all have this in common." Rosalita explained. "It's all because of the hyper energy organism that sleeps at the core of this planet: Dark Gaia."

"Dark Gaia?" The Queen said.

"Obaa-San has been researching Dark Gaia for years." Majorin said.

"Exactly, Rin-Chan. In fact, this wouldn't be the first time the planet split into pieces." Rosalita continued.

"This has happened before?" Jou-Sama questioned.

"According to the Gaia Manuscripts, it's an event that occurs every 5,000 years."

"The Gaia Manuscripts are ancient scrolls that predict when Dark Gaia appears." Majorin explained. "They also tell the locations of what are called Gaia Temples. There's one on every continent."

"Very good, Rin-Chan. I am teaching you something." Rosalita chuckled.

"Obaa-San, don't embarrass me." Majorin said.

"So this was the year that Dark Gaia would awaken again?" Jou-Sama said.

"Precisely. Unfortunately, because the planet was split before the appropriate time, the entity could not sustain itself." Rosalita said. "And it's energy spread throughtout the planet. We most likely have Oyajiide's premature wake up call to thank for that."

"Where do the Anime Seals fit into all this?" Jou-Sama asked.

"Ah, yes. The Seven Anime Seals are the key." Rosalita said. "Because Oyajiide used their energy to split the planet, they have been rendered useless. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Shamaya asked.

"Unless you can restore their power by finding each of the Gaia Temples." Rosalita said. "Doing so will bring energy back to the Seals and help the planet heal more naturally."

"And then we can bring Oyajiide down." Jou-Sama said.

"And figure out who I really am!" Shamaya said.

"Majorin-Chan, Rosalita!" Tali flew up to them. "There's trouble back in Mazuri!"

"Let's move out!" Jou-Sama said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're only making this harder on yourselves." A shadowy figure said. This figure looked exactly like Majorin, but she was decked out in all black. She is Majorin's shadowy, evil side, Evil Rin. "If you people would just tell me where the Temple of Gaia is, I may spare you all."

"Boo! Get outta here!" A kid threw a rock at her, whacking Evil Rin in the head.

"Why you—"

"Good day, Evil Rin!" Jou-Sama appeared. "Taking a vacation from your evil deeds?"

"Ara ara? Why, Jou-Sama, my darling. Did you miss me?" Evil Rin said in a seductive tone. As if that weren't enough, Evil Rin got all up in Jou-Sama's face and kissed her, very passionately.

Jou-Sama punched Evil Rin as hard as she could, casuing the shadow witch to jump back. The Queen wiped the kiss off her lips.

"That's why I love you, Jou-Sama. You're so feisty." Evil Rin smirked. "Demo ne, I'm sure Oyajiide will be pleased to know you survived that free fall from space."

"I knew it. You're working for Oyajiide." Jou-Sama glared at her.

"From here I must bid you adieu, my dear." Evil Rin winked and disappeared.

"She's really creepy." Shamaya said. "And she kissed you! That was so gross!"

"Tell me about it." Jou-Sama groaned. "Evil Rin has a thing for me. Is everyone all right?"

"Everyone looks shaken up, but they're fine." Shamaya said.

"Does anyone know what Evil Rin was after?" Jou-Sama asked.

"Yes. The shadow witch wanted to know the location of the Gaia Temple." The village elder said. "It's over that way. You have to stop her!"

"I understand." Jou-Sama nodded. "Shamaya-Chan, are you ready?"

"I'm ready if you're ready!" Shamaya gave a thumbs-up.

Jou-Sama got into her position.

"Here we..."

Three... Two... One...

"GO!!!"

The race was on!

With Jou-Sama superspeed, she and Shamaya caught up with Evil Rin.

"Evil Rin!" Jou-Sama yelled.

"Oh look at the little Queen trying to be a heroine." Evil Rin taunted. "No matter. Your road ends here. Behold! My new power." The shadow witch struck a pose. "Wizard Beetle Go!"

"What the heck is that?!" Shamaya yelled.

Another one of Oyajiide's... ... "Brilliant" inventions. Another robot, but it had giant pincers and bright neon colors. No wonder it was called Wizard Beetle.

"Come on Jou-Sama! Let's do this!" Shamaya exclaimed.

"I'd like to see you try!" Evil Rin shot.

"I've gotten stronger since our last encounter!" Jou-Sama shot back.

"_Flower Storm!" _Shamaya shouted. A whirlwind of flowers and raindrops struck the Wizard Beetle.

Jou-Sama boosted her speed and landed a blow.

"Let's see how you handle this!" Evil Rin snapped.

The Wizard Beetle charged up then it blasted a beam that nearly hit Jou-Sama and Shamaya.

"Shamaya-Chan! Watch your back!" Jou-Sama yelled to Shamaya.

"No problem!" Shamaya said.

When Jou-Sama tried to boost her speed a second time to land another hit, she was knocked back by a shield.

'_That must be it's defense mechanism. It puts up that shield after attacking.' _Jou-Sama thought.

The Wizard Beetle charged up again, and this time, the Queen noticed something.

'_When it's charging, it lets down it's guard.' _Jou-Sama quickly came up with a strategy. "Shamaya-Chan! Attack now!" Jou-Sama shouted.

"_Flower Storm!" _Shamaya attacked. She struck the Wizard Beetle at it's weak point, causing the charging sequence to be interrupted.

"It's all you Jou-Sama!" Shamaya yelled.

Jou-Sama summoned her Royale Keyblade again and jumped up in mid-dash.

"_The spirit and strength of a noble Queen! Take this! Queen Starburst!"_

She sliced the Wizard Beetle as if it were a piece of cake.

The Beetle blew up, sending Evil Rin flying.

"I had no idea she could that." The shadow witch sweatdropped. **"AIYEE!!!" **She screamed as she flew into the distance.

"That takes care of her." Jou-Sama smoothed her hair.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shamaya and Jou-Sama entered the temple.

"Sugoi." Shamaya said.

"I've never seen anything like this." Jou-Sama said.

"Hey, Jou-Sama, what's that?" Shamaya pointed to a golden pedestal. The tropical girl ran up to it.

"Be careful, Shamaya-Chan!"

"Wow."

There was a slot in the pedestal. Shamaya slowly reached for it when her seashell bracelets started glowing, causing a small platform within said pedestal to rise up.

"Hmm, I wonder..." Jou-Sama said. She stepped up to the pedestal and placed a drained Anime Seal into the slot. The Seal began to glow and was lifted into the air by magical force. The Seal regained it's golden shine, then Jou-Sama caught it.

"The Seal's back to normal!" Shamaya said.

"Demo ne, then that means... This is a Temple of Gaia!" Jou-Sama said.

"So that's why Oyajiide sent that Evil Rin witch here."

Suddenly, the ground began to rumble and shake.

"What's happening?!" Shamaya asked, startled.

"I don't know!" Jou-Sama was startled as well.

Then, all the rumbling just stopped. The two heroines were confused.

"Jou-Sama! Shamaya-San!" Majorin came running up to them.

"Majorin! What is it?" Jou-Sama asked.

"Take a look at this." Majorin took out her labtop and showed the screen to Jou-Sama. "A piece of the planet has moved back into place."

"Ahh... Ya-Ta!" Shamaya exclaimed.

"According to Rosalita Obaa-San, in order to restore the planet back to normal, we have to visit each of the Gaia Temples." Majorin explained.

"A planet sized jigsaw puzzle, hmm?" Jou-Sama said. "It sounds like a perfect excuse to see the world."

"Obaa-San's working on translating the Gaia Manuscripts." Majorin said. "We should head back to Spagonia and see what she's found out."

"Right."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jou-Sama and Shamaya walked through the nighttime streets and alleyways of Spagonia.

"And the way you kicked Evil Rin's butt, it was sugoi!" Shamaya was stil going on about the Mazuri battle.

"Well, that's what she gets for kissing me like that." Jou-Sama said.

"That was still gross by the way."

"Jou-Sama!" A familiar voice called out. "I knew I'd find you!"

A girl with red hair in two buns ran up to Jou-Sama and gave her a big hug.

"Eh?" Jou-Sama looked at her.

"I just knew I'd find you first. After all, I am the genius witch apprentice, Harukaze Doremi! And umm..." Doremi saw that Jou-Sama was in Were-Witch form. The pink witch apprentice started freaking out. "Oh my God, hountou ni gomenasai! I thought you were someone else!" Doremi apologized. "I'm sorry for hugging you like that. Hountou ni gomenasai!" She then ran off.

"Jou-Sama, does that girl know you?" Shamaya asked.

Jou-Sama said nothing as she started walking.

Shamaya walked with her. "Jou-Sama, what's wrong?" The Queen seemed to ignore Shamaya.

"Jou-Sama... Anou—Chocolate! Here, this'll make you feel better." Shamaya offered a candy bar, but Jou-Sama kept walking. Shamaya sighed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Rosalita's lab...

"We're back!" Shamaya exclaimed as she burst through the doors.

"Okaeri." Majorin and Rosalita greeted.

"Obaa-Chan, have you found out where the next Gaia Temple is?" Shamaya asked. "Come on, come on, where is it? I wanna know! I wanna know!"

Rosalita laughed, "Easy there! Don't lose your head, Shamaya-Chan, dear."

"Gomen ne. It's just so exciting!"

While Rosalita and Shamaya were talking, Jou-Sama sat down near the window and sighed.

"Jou-Sama..." Majorin said.

"Hmm?" Jou-Sama faced the red-violet witch.

"What's wrong?"

"It... It's nothing." The Queen shook her head.

"Your Majesty, I know you too well. Something is troubling you." Majorin placed a hand on Jou-Sama's shoulder.

"We ran into Doremi-Chan. As a Were-Witch... She didn't recognize me." Jou-Sama said.

"Etto... Well, that is Doremi-Chan for you. She's a good girl, but there are somedays when I just question her intelligence." Majorin said.

"That is true, Majorin, but this new form is beginning to scare me." Jou-Sama said. "I'm normal by day, but this by night? What does Oyajiide have to gain by turning me into this... This thing?"

"Jou-Sama, I suggest for now, we work on restoring the planet." Rosalita spoke up.

"Yes, of course."

"Well, upon translating the Gaia Manuscripts, I've discovered the location of another temple in Holoska." Rosalita said.

"Jou-Sama, I'm ready for this! Don't worry about your friend Doremi." Shamaya said. "I'm sure everything will go back to normal once the planet's back together."

"Shamaya-San is right." Majorin said.

Jou-Sama thought for a few moments.

"Jou-Sama?" Shamaya looked at her.

"So... ..." Jou-Sama said. "Holoska is our destination?"

"Exactly." Rosalita nodded.

"Fire up the Majo Tornado." Jou-Sama turned to Majorin.

"That's my Queen." Majorin said.

"Hey, maybe somebody'll know me!" Shamaya was hopeful.

"Let's get going." Jou-Sama said.

******************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**(Another new chapter! Remember, I own nothing except my OC's Shamaya, Majo Rosalita and Evil Rin. I bet you guys are pretty steamed about that part with Evil Rin kissing Jou-Sama! Anyway, read, review, and NO FLAMES!!!!!)**


	5. Holoska

Holoska:

The Majo Tornado arrived in the icy village of Holoska.

"M-m-m-m-m-mou..." Shamaya shivered. "J-Jou-Sama, it's so cold!"

"Somoehow it doesn't help that you're wearing shorts and sandals." Jou-Sama said.

"Oh, s-s-s-sure... ... rub it in, why don't you?"

"I think you'll feel better with this." Jou-Sama snapped her fingers and Shamaya was dressed in a parka with boots, a scarf, gloves and earmuffs.

"Mmm, I feel much warmer now." Shamaya said. "Arigato, Jou-Sama."

"Majorin, are you able to find the temple's exact location?" Jou-Sama asked.

"A-a-a-anou ne... ... ..." Majorin was having some problems with her portable labtop. "My computer's shut down!"

"Eh?"

"Holoska is a dead zone! I won't be able to pinpoint the temple's location." Majorin said. "Rosalita Obaa-San needs to warn me about these things ahead of time."

"Majorin-San, we don't need your labtop." Shamaya said. "I think another one of my powers is being able to sense when Gaia Temples are nearby."

"You know what? I believe I can sense the temple too." Jou-Sama said.

"Will you both be fine getting to the temple without me?" Majorin asked.

"Don't worry about us. We can do it!" Shamaya said.

"Then I'll wait for you two in the Majo Tornado."

"Shamaya-Chan, iko. I'll race you to the temple." Jou-Sama winked.

"You're on!" Shamaya happily accepted the challenge.

"Here we... ..." Jou-Sama got into position and Shamaya followed suit.

Three... Two... One... ... ...

"GO!!" They dashed off.

Majorin shivered, "I wonder if someone in the village could fix up a hot chocolate for me."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jou-Sama and Shamaya slipped and slid through the wintry landscape. Jou-Sama was moving with grace and ease. Shamaya, however, was having a tougher time, but she kept up as best as she could.

**('Ojamajo De BANBAN Christmas remix' by Maho Dou playing)**

"Come now, Shamaya-Chan!" Jou-Sama said. "You'll have to be faster than that if you want to catch up to me!"

"No way!" Shamaya yelled. "I'm as fast as you are!"

"Not for long." Jou-Sama jumped in mid-dash, did a somersault and with a snap of the fingers, her boots instantly transformed into ice skates.

"Oi! That's not fair!" Shamaya said.

"Don't say it like that, Shamaya-Chan!" The Queen let out a laugh. "This is supposed to be fun!"

As Jou-Sama zipped off, Shamaya stopped for a second. "Wow." She panted. "How can I catch up with her in this place?" Then she looked over to a fallen spike of ice. Now Shamaya had a plan.

"Souka!" Shamaya smiled.

Jou-Sama boosted her speed as she drifted through the winding snow covered road.

"Oh God, I haven't had this much fun in years!" She laughed.

The Queen launched herself off a spring through two Rainbow Boost Rings. When she started grinding a rail, Shamaya managed to catch up... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... And she was riding a snowboard, carved from the ice!

"Whoo-Hoo!" Shamaya yelled. "Come on! Gotta be faster than that!"

"Hountou ni? Then watch and learn!" Jou-Sama said. She boosted her speed again and went through a few loops and spirals before flying off the rail and used a couple of homing attacks on some robots.

Shamaya flew off an ice ramp and did a 360 in midair with a few more fancy snowboarding tricks and some homing attacks on more robots before landing on a speed bad, giving her an instant boost.

"Stop showing off, Shamaya-Chan!" Jou-Sama said.

Shamaya giggled as she did a corkscrew on the walls of a cavern. "Who says I'm showing off?"

"We're heading into the final leg! All or nothing, Shamaya-Chan!"

"No holding back!"

They sharply turned a corner into another cavern.

Jou-Sama flipped around in the air and stomped through an ice platform into a corridor. Shamaya was on her tail.

The two were nearly neck and neck! It's gonna be close!

Shamaya then slipped to the ground and slid on her behind all the way to the finish. "I win! I win!" She cheered.

Jou-Sama skidded to a stop. "I must say, Shamaya-Chan, you certainly gave me a run for my money." She turned her skates back into boots.

"Can we do that again?" Shamaya asked. "Huh? Can we, can we, can we?"

"Maybe once everything goes back to normal." Jou-Sama said. "We don't have much farther to go."

"Right! To the Gaia Temple!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As nighttime, began to fall upon Holoska, Jou-Sama reverted back to her Were Witch form.

Shamaya looked up at the skies as an aurora danced around. "Suteki na." She said.

"Do you like it?" Jou-Sama asked.

"I've never seen anything so beautiful before." Shamaya said. "Well... ... Maybe I have. I just don't remember it."

"Whenever I see an aurora like this, it reminds me of my home in Majo Kai." Jou-Sama sighed.

"Do you miss Majo Kai when you travel all over the world?" Shamaya asked.

"Yes, I do. Hopefully, once I've put Oyajiide back in his place, I'll be able to return home, with Majorin and all my friends."

"I wish I could remember my home..." Shamaya said, rather sadly.

"Shamaya-Chan..." Jou-Sama said.

"Eh?"

"When we've finished restoring the planet and get your memory back, I promise to take you to Majo Kai."

"Hountou ni?"

"Hai."

"Arigato, Jou-Sama!" Shamaya regained her happiness.

"We should head this way." Jou-Sama said, heading up a path behind an igloo.

In a clearing just beyond said path, Nightmares were waiting behind an ice wall. (Which Jou-Sama easily knocked down.)

"_Petal Beam!" _Shamaya yelled. Her Petal Beam attack could destroy these low-level Nightmares, only in the freezing tundra of Holoska, Shamaya's attacks were at half their effectivness.

"_**Were Witch Wallop!" **_Jou-Sama shouted, delivering the punch line. **(Okay, so I don't get my own joke either. Yes, I gave her attacks names, so there!)**

"This is so cool! No pun intended." Shamaya said.

Jou-Sama jumped up to a high ledge. Shamaya followed as the Were Queen hitched a ride on a Dark Bat.. When they landed on the other side of the gap, two huge robot fans appeared out of nowhere in front of another ice wall. Jou-Sama and Shamaya doubled up on them, bringing the fans and ice wall down.

They stepped into another area for another Nightmare battle with some Power Masters.

"It's too easy. We can take them!" Shamaya said, taking one step forward.

Jou-Sama held her back for a second. "Be careful, Shamaya-Chan. We're battling on thin ice here." She stepped on one section of the ice and it broke to reveal trap spikes. "Just watch your step."

"R-Right!"

Of course, it was a short battle because of the duo's honed skills.

They went through a cavern until they stopped at a ledge. If you made one false move, you'd fall into the icy waters below. **(Hello? Instant death, much?)**

"How are we gonna get across?" Shamaya asked.

"If I could transform into super witch, I would be able to fly across." Jou-Sama said.

"Hey, what about those glowing poles over there?" Shamaya pointed to something. "I saw them back in Apotos and Spagonia."

"All right, I'll try it. Stay here, Shamaya-Chan."

"Hai."

Jou-Sama surveyed the scene. There was no other way but to go across. She took in a deep breath and jumped as far as she could.

"Jou-Sama!" Shamaya exclaimed.

It looked like the Queen was about to fall to her doom, but just like what happened in Apotos, her arms stretched out and they grabbed the pole! Jou-Sama hung for a moment as she laughed. "I knew this ability would be useful!"

"Ya-Ta!"

The Queen began to swing on the pole. Once she gained enough momentum, Jou-Sama jumped to the next pole. She took advantage of her stretchy arms to get from pole to pole.

"Phew, safe." Jou-Sama said when she landed on the other side safely. "Come on over, Shamaya-Chan!"

"Okay!" Shamaya said. "Mmm... ..." She decided to take a running start.

Whe Shamaya jumped off the ledge, she reached for the pole in slow motion. But then, when Shamaya could just reach the pole, she missed it!

"Shamaya-Chan!" Jou-Sama shouted.

"KYAH!!!" Shamaya screamed.

Now, some of you are probably thinking, how can I do that to poor Shamaya-Chan?! But look again.

Yes, Shamaya thought she was falling, but really... ... ... ... ... She wasn't.

"Sh-Sh-Shamaya-Chan look at yourself!" Jou-Sama said.

"Eh?" Shamaya looked down and she realized this. "I... ... I'm flying?"

"So that means you have the ability to float." Jou-Sama said, astounded by this.

"Ha ha!" Shamaya flew over to the Queen. "I guess you were right about my memory coming back on it's own."

"Well, I wish I had an easier time when it happened to me."

"Jou-Sama, you lost your memory too?" Shamaya asked.

"Yes. A long time ago." The Queen replied. "But I'll save that story for another day. Let's head this way."

Heading off in another direction, it was time for a third face off against the Nightmares, plus two ice fans and a fire fan.

"_Flower Storm!" _Shamaya shouted.

"_**Were Witch Slash!" **_Jou-Sama shouted.

Again, making quick work with that battle.

Jou-Sama jumped to a glowing ledge and climbed up to a bridge leading across a chasm while Shamaya used her newly discovered floating ability.

This next part was going to be tough for Jou-Sama. There were no glowing pole to help her over these frozen platforms. Jou-Sama grabbed onto a Dark Bat and jumped when she was near a platform. "Whoa!" She exclaimed, almost slipping off the platform. Luckily, the Queen reagained her balance. Shamaya followed closely behind. Jou-Sama grabbed onto a second Dark Bat, swinging as it carried her. She jumped to grab a third Dark Bat.

Finally, Jou-Sama landed on a stable platform. Up ahead were two more ice fans. Jou-Sama leaped to the platform with the first fan and said fan tried to blow her away!

"_Petal Beam!" _Shamaya destroyed the first fan.

"Let me handle the second fan, Shamaya-Chan." Jou-Sama said.

"Okay!" Shamaya flew over to the other side and landed on a safe ledge.

Jou-Sama got to a platform with a conveniently placed crate. Using her Were Witch strength, she picked up the crate and threw it at the second fan, sending it to a watery death. Moving swiftly over three broken, unstable platforms, Jou-Sama reached the other side.

"All right! We rule!" Shamaya cheered.

Jou-Sama collapsed to her knees and panted heavily.

"Why are you resting when we're so very near the end?" Shamaya said with a laugh. **(I think Shamaya just quoted from the third Indiana Jones movie! At least I think she did...)**

"I just need to catch my breath for a bit, Shamaya-Chan." Jou-Sama said. "Goodness, it's been awhile since I last had a work out like that."

"Are you gonna be okay?"

"I'm not a child anymore, Shamaya-Chan. That means I don't have your energy."

"Maybe some chocolate will give you a boost!" Shamaya pulled out another chocolate bar.

"Oh, no, Shamaya-Chan." Jou-Sama shook her head. "A witch like me needs to eat fruits and vegetables for energy."

"I get it." Shamaya said.

"When we get back to Spagonia, maybe Rosalita Obaa-Chan will fix us a healthy snack." Jou-Sama said.

"Well, I do love her cucumber sandwiches."

"Daijoubu yo, Shamaya-Chan, I'll be just fine."

"Good. I don't want you to be completely exhausted." Shamaya smiled.

"We're getting very close. I can feel it."

"Watashi mo!"

"The Gaia Temple shouldn't bee too far from here." Jou-Sama started walking into an icy underground temple.

"This place is creepy at night. It's colder here than it is outside." Shamaya said.

They entered a chamber. Two glowing poles were to their left and were separated by icy vents.

"This isn't good. Those vents will freeze me on the spot." Jou-Sama said.

"And a set of spikes on the floor too?" Shamaya said. "That's just overkill."

"Well, the villagers don't want anyone to defile the temple."

"Souka."

"I have to find a way across." Jou-Sama started to think.

"Maybe that button over there does something." Shamaya said. She floated over to the other side to a huge green button.

"No Shamaya-Chan! It could be a trap!"

"We won't know unless we try!" Shamaya stepped on the button. The vents were turned off and a door opened behind her. "You see?"

"Good work, Shamaya-Chan!" Jou-Sama gave a thumbs up. She swung over to the other side and went throught the door with Shamaya.

A robot fan was up on a ledge in front of a glowing vertical pole.

"Oh this is lovely." Jou-Sama said, sarcastically. "More fans."

"Watashi ni makasete kudasai!" Shamaya said. (Translation: Leave it to me!) She flew to the fan's side to launch an attack. _"Petal Beam!"_

Jou-Sama climbed up the pole. Shamaya followed through the air as the Queen leaped from pole to pole.

Another fan was standing in front of another green button. Jou-Sama landed behind it and gave it a big ol' Were Witch Wallop. After which, she pressed the button, opening a door on the ledge above her. Shamaya floated and Jou-Sama climbed up another vertical pole.

The two entered a cavern where another door was waiting.

"I don't see any buttons." Shamaya said.

Jou-Sama went over to the door and opened it with her Were Witch strength. "This is it."

Stepping into the final room, a barrier sealed them off and two huge Nightmares, classified as Titans appeared along with small little purple bomb things.

"Oh come on!" Shamaya yelled.

"Actually..." Jou-Sama cracked her knuckles, "We could use a warm up."

"Okay... If you say so."

And a smack-down began.

"_Flower Storm!" _Shamaya attacked the purple bombs. When she did, they got mad and exploded.

"_**Were Witch Wallop!" **_Jou-Sama focused on the two Titans. It didn't really help that they were swinging spiked clubs at her.

Shamaya had no problem taking out the purple bombs. All they did was blow up after she hit them.

"Jou-Sama let's attack together!" Shamaya yelled.

"Right!"

"_Flower Storm!"_

"_**Were Witch Slash!"**_

The Titans fell with a thud and vanished. The barriers blocking the way dropped, allowing the dou to enter the final corridor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they were walking down the corridor, Jou-Sama and Shamaya heard someone fighting and two familiar spells.

"Pomeraku Raraku Laliloli Poppun!" One shouted.

"Peruton Petton Palalila Pon!" The other shouted.

"Th-That sounds like—" Jou-Sama knew these voices. She ran to the end of the corridor.

And there... ... ... ... ... Was a huge sea serpent with green spots on its belly, head and back. But two witch apprentices were fighting it. One was blue, the other was yellow.

"Aiko-Chan! Momoko-Chan!" Jou-Sama shouted.

"Taihen!" Shamaya exclaimed.

"Jou-Sama? That you?" Aiko said.

"Are you two okay?" Jou-Sama asked.

"Oh we're fine except for that giant ice snake trying to kill us!" Momoko said.

"Jou-Sama, that snake... ... ... I can sense Dark Gaia energy inside it." Shamaya said.

"I can sense it as well." Jou-Sama said. "We have to fight it to get to the Gaia Temple."

"We tried fightin' that thing," Aiko said, "but some kind of shield's protectin' it."

"You have to blow up the conduits surrounding the base." Momoko said. "Demo ne, we can hardly land a hit on that monster."

"I've got an idea." Jou-Sama said.

"Whatcha got in mind?" Aiko asked.

"If we all work together, we can bring that creature down. I need each of you at the power conduits and wait until I say so." Jou-Sama explained her plan.

"Then what?" Momoko asked.

"Well... ... I'm making this up as I go along. Get into position, girls."

They each stood in front of a conduit.

"Now!" Jou-Sama shouted and they all attacked simultaneously. The shield around the Dark Moray fell.

Jou-Sama jumped onto the base and started attacking the creature's weak spot on it's belly.

"_Flower Storm!" _Shamaya struck the head's weak spot.

"Double Thundaris!" Aiko and Momoko hit Dark Moray on its back.

It looked like they were about to win, when they were thrown back. The shield regenerated itself!

"Sona! That is so not fair!" Shamaya said, with a whine.

"Is anything ever fair?" Aiko said.

"All right, one more time!" Jou-Sama said.

Again, they attacked the shield's conduits at the same time, making it drop.

"It's moving around too much!" Momoko yelled.

"Now what, Jou-Sama?!" Aiko yelled.

"I'm working on it!" Jou-Sama snapped.

Shamaya started gathering energy in her hands. It started growing and growing and growing until she had to let it go. _"Ice Bud Tornado!!" _She shouted. She threw a whirlwind of ice and flower buds at the Dark Moray, instantly freezing it.

"Whoa!" Aiko and Momoko said.

"Let's finish it up!" Shamaya winked.

"Double Thundaris!" Aiko and Momoko shouted.

"_Flower Storm!" _Shamaya yelled.

"_**Were Witch Wallop!" **_Jou-Sama shouted.

The final blow and the Dark Moray fell. Jou-Sama then absorbed all the Dark Gaia energy from it.

"Not too shabby." Aiko said.

"Jou-Sama! The temple's over this way!" Shamaya pointed out.

"I'm coming!" Jou-Sama said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The quartet proceeded into the temple.

Shamaya stepped up to the pedestal and activated it with her seashell bracelets. Jou-Sama placed another Anime Seal into the slot. The Seal floated in the air as it regained it's glow.

The second continent has been restored.

"That's two down, five to go." Jou-Sama said.

"Since that's done and over with... ..." Aiko turned to Shamaya. "Hey there. I'm Aiko Senoo. Call me Ai-Chan."

"And I'm Momoko Asuka, but Momo-Chan is fine." Momoko said.

"Shamaya desu!" Shamaya said. "It's what Jou-Sama named me. I lost my memory, so I don't know my real name."

"Aiko-Chan, Momoko-Chan, why are you two here?" Jou-Sama asked.

"I took Momo-Chanto Holoska to see all the sights." Aiko said.

"It's our two year anniversary." Momoko said, hugging Aiko's arm.

"We ran into that thing when we were exploring and you can guess the rest."

"But Jou-Sama, you look really different." Momoko stated. "How'd that happen?"

"I'll explain everything as we head back to Spagonia. Majorin's waiting for us in the Majo Tornado." Jou-Sama said.

"Obaa-Chan's probably found the next Gaia Temple." Shamaya said.

"Let's get goin'!" Aiko said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Spagonia, the villagers were acting very strange. They were dancing and Doremi was caught in the middle of it!

"Come on, sweetheart! Let's dance the night away!" A guy was twirling her.

"D-d-demo ne, I'm not light on my feet!" Doremi said. "Somebody help!"

"Doremi-Chan!" Aiko and Momoko exclaimed.

"Looks like a real party!" Shamaya said.

"No. Something's not right." Jou-Sama said. She saw purple wisps above the villagers' heads. "That means... It's the work of Dark Gaia!"

Shamaya pulled a camera out of nowhere and took a picture of the villagers. After the camera flashed, the people and Doremi fainted, but the flash revealed that the people were being possessed by Nightmares.

"Go get 'em, Jou-Sama!" Aiko said.

Jou-Sama jumped up and shouted, _**"Were Witch Wallop!" **_And brought the Nightmares down to size.

The villagers started to wake up, wondering what was happening. Jou-Sama picked up Doremi and helped her stand.

Doremi's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Jou-Sama. "Eh? A-anata wa..." Before Doremi could say anything else, Jou-Sama ran away.

"Oi! Wait up! Come on!" Shamaya followed her.

"You okay, Doremi-Chan?" Momoko asked.

"Yeah." Doremi said. "Just now... Was that...?"

"That should calm things down for a bit, eh girls?" Majo Rosalita said.

"Rosalita Obaa-Chan!" The three Ojamajos said.

"Chalk another one up for Jou-Sama." Rosalita walked up to them.

"You've seen Jou-Sama?" Doremi asked. "Where is she? Do you know, Obaa-Chan?"

"Sh-She was just here a moment ago, Doremi-Chan." Rosalita said.

"Minna, tell me everything you know!" Doremi said, taking Rosalita's hand and heading off down the street.

"W-Well, I'd love to discuss it over a plate of cucumber sandwiches." Rosalita said. Aiko and Momoko followed them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tadaima!" Shamaya, Majorin and Jou-Sama returned to Rosalita's lab.

"Okaerinasai." Rosalita greeted.

"Ah, it really is Jou-Sama!" Doremi said. "So you're different on the outside, but it's the same Queen on the inside. S-Sorry I didn't recognize you earlier."

"Daijoubu, Doremi-Chan. You are forgiven." Jou-Sama said. "Now that you girls are all caught up, Rosalita Obaa-Chan, where is the next Gaia Temple?"

"I've been able to translate the next part of the Gaia Manuscripts." Rosalita said. "The data indicates the next Temple is in Chun-Nan."

"Chun-Nan?"

"I'll set our course immediately." Majorin said.

"Jou-Sama, we'll stay here to help Rosalita Obaa-Chan." Momoko said.

"Yeah. We'll keep the peace here in Spagonia." Aiko said.

"Hurry, Your Grace. Time is of the essence." Rosalita said.

"Hai. Wakarimashita." Jou-Sama said. (Translation: Yes. I understand.)

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Okay, so a new chapter finally! First: Hountouni Gomen kudasai about what I said at the end of the last chapter! I swear to you guys I was hyped on sugar when I did that! And the part with Evil Rin in the last chapter? I was totally hit out of nowhere with that! MegChan hountouni hountouni hountouni gomenasai!!! I wanted to write that part! I'll never write something like that again! Ojamajos' Honor! And if you guys mention the events of Chapter four again, I juts might have to send Nana after you! Seriously!!**

**Anyway, I combined the Holoska day and night stages along with the boss fight. I figured they were already there, so why not? And no worries, Oyajiide will show up in the next chapter to talk about his plans. Oh, and I hope you liked it when Ai-Chan and Momo-chan showed up! BTW: That bit when Shamaya asked Jou-Sama about losing her memory? Yeah....... There's a good story behind that. It came to me in a dream and I still need to work out the fine points.**

**Still, hountouni gomenasai about what I wrote in Chapter four! (*Runs away sobbing*) **

**Nana: Read, review, no flames. MegChan owns nothing except her OC's that show up in the story!**


End file.
